Jack and the Wind
by WindBeneathYourWings
Summary: Jack and the wind have been alone a very long time and the wind was just as sick of it as Jack was. So the wind decided to do something about it. MiM grants the winds wish and a girl appears. Unfortunately this girl can't talk the only word she seems to know is "Jack" who she is very attached too. Luckily she's learning quickly after all the wind is older than any of the guardians
1. Jack and the wind

Jack has always been alone, ever since he woke up on that pond. His pond. For over 300 years he was completely alone, so when the others asked him to be a guardian he was skeptical. Why after all these years would they finally acknowledge him? And when he found out that the man in the moon told them to, after only talking to him once just to tell him his name… He felt betrayed, and more alone than ever. The man in the moon could have talked to him, could have made him feel even a little less alone in the world, but he didn't He chose to leave Jack completely and utterly alone.

But despite that, through the hard ships he faced with them against pitch, he learned to trust and depend on the other guardians. So much so that he didn't think he could ever live the way he did before, that his heart just couldn't handle it.

Still, he didn't feel completely comfortable with everyone. Bunny teased him all the time calling him names like frostbite and telling him he is always in the way, and Jack believes him. Tooth and Sandy were always too busy for him, he knows that but when he goes to visit them just to say hello it still hurts to be brushed off and ignored. Maybe he could talk to North about it, north was a pretty understanding guy and had become sort of a father figure for the young winter spirit. So that's what he intended to do as he made his way through the toy fortress to North's workshop.

Jack tapped his shepherds hook on North's door apprehensively "Come in!" North called in his thick Russian accent.

Jack stepped into the work shop and immediately regretted coming. "Um, wow that's a cool train, how fast does it go, is it sturdy, does it take long to make stuff like that?" Jack said with wavering enthusiasm. North instantly caught on to Jack's stalling.

He sighed cutting off the boy by raising his hand, "What do you really want to talk about?" North rubbed his temples as he waited for a response, it had been a busy day for the guardian of wonder.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to say something a yeti came bursting into the room, obviously distressed, flailing his arms around flamboyantly yelling something in yeddish. "All right, all right I'm coming!" North turned to jack with a week smile, "Jack, wait for me in the kitchen and we will talk about, uh, whatever it is you want to talk about over lunch." With that North hurried out of the room shouting orders at yetis and mumbling Russian profanities.

Jack did what he was told and waited for him in the festive kitchen colored in all sorts of rich reds and greens with all the clumsy elves, which made surprisingly good cookies, scrambling around him. Jack waited for hours that seemed more like days to him, but North never came. He forgot about him, abandoned him just like everyone else. Most people didn't realize that spending so much time alone had made him a terribly fragile person, he may smile and act brave but he wasn't as happy as he tried to make it seem, and for jack this was the last straw, or should he say snowflake. He had been alone far too long just to have everyone play with his emotions.

Jack stood from his seat in the corner of the large heavily decorated kitchen and flew out the nearest window as fast as the wind would take him. Naturally, jack went back to his pond. He sat to the side of it under a snow covered tree hugging his knees to his chest.

The wind, who always found a way to be by Jack's side weather he was inside North's castle or underground in Bunnymund's tunnels, causing mischief of course, blew itself at Jack saying, _Everything will be fine! Come and play with me!_ But the wind knew Jack couldn't hear what it was saying, he never did, not fully. Jack tried to hear the wind though, and that was more than anybody else even tried to do. This time Jack didn't even try to hear the wind, he didn't want to. He wanted to shut out the world, he wanted to not feel anything, but instead he felt everything. He felt hurt and betrayed when all he wanted to feel was loved and needed. The wind knew this, after all the wind was there when Jack was 'born' from the lake, _from the ice_. The wind has been there for Jack, the wind and Jack had a lot in common, both had been alone a very long time and the wind was just as sick of it as Jack was. So the wind decided to do something about it. _MiM I have never asked for anything before, so _please _let Jack see me! Let me be real! _The wind pegged and pleaded like this for several minutes. The wind _hated_ seeing jack upset, he was the guardian of joy after all. Luckily MiM heard the winds pleas, and after much consideration, decided he would grant the winds wish.

Jack was still sitting under the tree when the wind picked up, swirling around him tousling his hair and lifting his sweat shirt. He finally looked up curious; the wind had never behaved this way before. The wind was picking up the snow making a small tornado. Suddenly the snow tornado slowed then stopped leaving a small odd shaped lump in its wake. Jack stood slowly inching his way towards the strange mass when it suddenly jumped out at him.

"Whoa!" he yelped almost losing his footing. Too shocked to move, he glanced down at what appeared to be a mop of obsidian hair. Upon a little further examination he realized it wasn't just hair it was an entire person! It –she- was girl that appeared to be about the same age that Jack looked.

When he noticed that she was no longer conscious Jack slowly lowered her to the ground it was only then that he finally realized she was completely nude. Jack's face flushed a bright purpley blue. After fidgeting around, eyes averted, panicking for a good thirty seconds he promptly took of his sweat shirt leaving only his once white blouse that was now yellowed with age. He panicked again when he thought about how he was going to get the hoodie on the girl. He paced back a forth quickly one hand clutching the hoodie the other running fingers through his hair nervously. Because Jack was obviously not looking at the girl he didn't notice her slowly coming too.

The mystery girl launched herself at Jack. he yelped once more startled by the sudden contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands danced in the air around her feeling too embarrassed to return the gesture, blushing furiously at her lack of clothing. "Jack," she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he asked bewildered, the dark haired girl just stared at him smiling. Jack suddenly regained his senses jumped back shutting his eyes and thrust the hoodie in her direction. The girl just stared at it _oh, right; humans wear cloth to cover themselves. _Though she was not sure why he, or anybody for that matter, thought it was necessary she attempted to wear the strange contraption, she struggled, the fabric getting tangled it losing her balance and falling on the snow covered ground.

Jack, hearing the commotion, cautiously snuck a peek at the odd girl on the ground, she had somehow managed to get the hoodie on somewhat, but the poor girl managed to get the sleeves tangled together. Jack almost laughed shocking himself. He was so close to tears earlier.

All the unpleasant thoughts and feelings from earlier came flooding back. Free from the momentary distraction Jack did something he hadn't done in a long time: cry. When the silent tears started rolling down his cheeks freezing on the way down he quickly turned not wanting his sudden company to see him.

Thinking of is strange new company, where had she come from? …And why was she naked?!

**This is my first fan fiction! Please R&R! I need to know if it's any good! Also any plot ideas are ****_very _****welcome! Ch. 2 coming soon! *frowns at over use of "!"***


	2. Guardians and the Wind

Jack, having finally recovered from his former stupor, decided to vocalize his concern. "Who are you?"

The girl just stared at Jack smiling, her eyes that were obsidian just like her shoulder length hair looking at him with joy, while untangling the sleeves. She then stood, the blue hoodie stopping mid-thigh. At this point Jack finally got a good look at her. She was petite, maybe six inches shorter than jack, with black hair and eyes and her skin was almost as pale as Jack's. She had a naive quality about her, but you could see intelligence sparking in her bottomless eyes. It almost made Jack laugh again when it became apparent how silly she looked. The sleeves were too long on her covering her hands, and her hair was a mess part of it falling in her face. She was standing awkwardly too, knees together feet apart her toes pointing inward wriggling in the fluffy snow.

Snow covered the sleeves and most of her back of the sweat shirt from when she fell in the snow. _Wasn't she cold? _As this thought occurred to Jack he saw something else, the delicate frost pattern that lingered on anything he wore was still there. Normally when he took it off in anything but freezing weather it would have melted especially if someone was wearing it, but it somehow remained perfectly in tacked.

"Aren't you cold?" He voiced his concern skeptically. She just shook her head and continued to smile. "How can you not be?" He asked in amazement. She just looked at the winter spirit confused. As the wind she had never experienced temperature. She was just the same temperature as the area she was in, but she never felt it. It was just… how things were.

Suddenly she became aware how far away she was from Jack, a good ten feet, and she didn't like it. She quickly closed the gap and glomped the guardian nuzzling her head in to his chest with affection. "Jack," she whispered again. When she was no more than wind she couldn't touch anything let alone Jack. It felt good; it made her feel all fuzzy inside. She wanted to stay like this forever.

North was finally done with the yetis, he was about to go back to his workshop when he remembered Jack. He turned around and headed to the kitchen, he can't believe he forgot about Jack. He knew the young guardian was not as strong as he tried to seem, but he had no idea Jack had been at his breaking point.

North knew where to find Jack after he found nothing but elves in the kitchen. Jack must have gone to his pond. He always did whenever something was bothering him. As North boarded his sleigh he silently promised he would make it up to Jack. North then threw his snow globe his reindeer flying through the portal to his desired destination. What he found upon arrival was not what he expected.

Jack turned, girl still in his arms, when he heard the clacking of hooves followed by the loud thump of something heavy landing. "North," he said surprised as the sleigh rolled up next to him.

"Jack," North said just as surprised. "Who is friend… and why is she wearing your clothes?" he laughed nervously.

"I don't know." He answered honestly only addressing the first question, but somehow she seemed oddly familiar. "What's your name?" he asked softly looking down at her. She looked up at him wanting to answer but not how. She understands every language to a certain degree but didn't know how to communicate through speech. For the longest time she had no idea how communicate at all, but through experience with Jack she was able to make a sort of code with him blowing a certain way or in a certain direction. She only knows nodding or shaking her head to mean yes or no by watching Jack. She only knows how to say Jack. She's been waiting so long to say that name. Jack. She loves saying it, and not until now has she had the right tools do it. Even if she could answer she wouldn't know what to say. She has been called many things in every language, but she has never had a _name_. So she just shook her head sadly in response.

Jack looked to North not knowing what to do. "Is she human?" North asked this suddenly.

"Um, I don't think so. She just appeared out of nowhere." Jack furrowed his brow. "It's weird; the frost on my sweater doesn't melt, even though she's wearing it. Normally body heat would melt it almost immediately. And when I asked she said she wasn't even cold." He frowned, "Well she shook her head at least."

"We take strange girl back to pole." North said with finality after a moment deep in thought.

"Ok." He reached for his discarded staff the girl releasing him momentarily. Out of instinct he started towards the sleigh intending to fly into it and help the girl from above, but the wind never came. "That's weird," he mused. That's when he notice there wasn't even the slightest breeze in the air. Seeing his conundrum the girl thought, _Oh yeah, without me Jack can't fly._ She was about to lift him off the ground with her gentle breeze when she realized she wasn't sure how. _Well maybe if I… _Suddenly she moved her arms in one swift motion shifting the air blowing a harsh gust of wind at Jack lifting him off his feet and somewhat violently slinging him into the sleigh.

Jack sat up and looked at the girl shocked, as she stood there, sleeve covered hands on her hips looking triumphant. "Did you just…" Jack stuttered not finishing his sentence. She nodded and smiled looking lovingly at Jack.

North was just as shocked as Jack. "Are you a spirit of wind?"

The wind violently shook her head pouting insulted. She wasn't just _a spirit of the_ wind she _was_ the wind! Fortunately for her Jack knew that, almost immediately he recognized the winds familiar embrace or more like shove this time. The wind saw the recognition in his eyes and nodded a silent acknowledgment.

North seeing this silent communication looked back and forth between the two feeling rather left out.

"How did you,"

She pointed up.

"The Man in the Moon?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Jack!" She stated simply.

"You did it for me?" He asked putting his hand to his chest.

She nodded again.

"Enough!" North shouted, "What are you two talking about?!"

"She _is_ the wind." Jack said still in disbelief.

North thought about the prospect of her actually being the wind. This was very concerning, why would Manny give the wind a human form? Then he thought back to Jack and the girl's odd conversation. She said she did it for Jack. North didn't know what to think about this but decided to trust Jack's instinct that this girl was actually the wind.

North reached his hand out to the girl, "Well come aboard." He then turned to address Jack. "We will take her back to pole and call other guardians for meeting." A slight blush then appeared on his cheeks. "We will also address the issue of proper garments for her to wear."

"Right," A blue blush made its way to Jacks cheeks as well.

The wind took North's hand and was easily lifted in to the sleigh. North was surprised to see that she seemed to be no heavier than a feather that could be blown away with ease. The wind promptly sat beside Jack and clung to his arm as they took off through another magic portal.

Bunnymund was the first to arrive at the pole. "What is this about North?"

"Wait until others arrive, then we talk." Bunny looked at the large Russian skeptically and crossed his arms tapping his foot impatiently

Tooth was the second one to arrive with sandy close behind appearing unnoticed. "What is it, is something wrong, is someone hurt?" Tooth hovered over each of the guardians worriedly searching their bodies for any mark of ill harm. Finding nothing she looked to North, "What's going on?"

"Jack, bring her in." They all looked towards the door. Jack walked in a fake smile plastered on his face trying not to show how hurt he was that the others didn't even think to wait for him or ask where he was. Knowing that at the moment he was all the wind seemed to care about was the only thing keeping him from breaking down again.

"She is the reason I called you here."

"Why is she so important?" Bunny asked glancing at the girl clutching on to the back of Jacks shirt. "And what's with the getup?" he questioned referring to both the girl and Jack.

Tooth glared at Bunny for being so rude about it when the guest was in the room. Even though she disagreed with Bunny's method she was wondering the same thing. "What Bunny _means_ is that you normally don't gather us for every spirit birth, let alone bring them here."

"That is because this isn't any normal 'spirit birth' this is… unusual. Manny has never made anyone like her." North paused wondering what on earth –or the moon- Manny was thinking.

"Get on with it North. What makes this one so special" Bunny said getting more impatient then he already was.

"This girl did not have a human life beforehand."

"What do you mean?" Tooth interjected.

"She's the wind." Jack said finally speaking up.

**That's all for this chapter I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes that I missed (not that I looked that hard)!**

** Thank you to JustPlainOldMe, DELTORAQUEST1, Renna, Bearybeary, and Honey Badger 1 for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me! You guys are the reason I got this chapter up so fast!**

** Also for any of you that are still reading this I'm stuck between 3 names for the wind: Aura, Hotoru (I would call her Rue), or Mari. They are all names of wind gods from different cultures or if you have any wind themed names please tell me what you think I should call her! I will also be drawing her soon and uploading it as my profile pic. Until next time PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
